


Non-verbal, Non-written

by youtomyme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtomyme/pseuds/youtomyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://dreadelion.tumblr.com/post/36734049702/i-figured-that-dean-and-gabe-would-kinda-form-an">this</a> picture. Dean and Gabriel aren't friends, they just chase bullies away from each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non-verbal, Non-written

**Author's Note:**

> For samarawillprobablykillya on Tumblr. Thanks to dreadelion for letting me use their art for inspiration.

To anyone else, they were inconspicuous. At least, that is what Dean believed. In reality, the only one fooled were themselves, and the idiots who found them good target practice. Whatever. It didn't matter anyway. 

It was a long-standing, non-written, non- _verbal_ agreement. They didn't talk to each other, hardly even _looked_ at each other, but it was there. When one got picked on, the other would beat the bully up. When one was being kicked into a corner, the other would save them. Silently. Then act like it never happened. 

Eventually, people stopped picking on them because Dean could pack a really hard punch and Gabriel had a really mean trick that involved ice cubes. It was well known that if you so much as looked at the Milton kid sideways, Winchester would kick your ribs in; and if you stared at Winchester's too-large clothes for too long, you'd twist your ankle. You'd never actually _see_ Milton, but it would happen. 

Thus, this special arrangement went on for a couple of years. Outside of it, Dean and Gabriel did not acknowledge each other's existence, although some assumed they were dating. They weren't even _friends_. They discreetly found out the other's name through their other acquaintances, and it would have been perfectly plausible for them to go their whole lives without knowing each other's names. 

Then, one day, Dean was helping Bobby at the yard, as usual. At 17, he already proved a good hand at cars, and gave the money to his mother every month. He told her to use it for the house. She set up a bank account and decided to use it for his college. 

Gabriel didn't have his own car. He used the family car to go out, and he didn't have too many friends whom he had to get into a car to see anyway. When something happened to the car (these details were fuzzy in Gabriel's mind - he didn't particularly care about cars), Michael stuffed his little brother into the passenger seat and drove them to Singer Salvage Yard. 

'This is a good family,' Michael said as he drove inside the yard. 'Mr. Singer is crass at times, but he's a good mechanic. And he has a helper who is also very skilled - your friend, Dean Winchester.'

The bottom of Gabriel's stomach dropped out. 'Dean?' he echoed blankly. 

'That's right. Come along now.'

Michael walked quickly and Gabriel trailed behind, feeling ridiculously nervous about the prospect of seeing Dean outside of school. Dean would probably just ignore him, like he did at school. What was Gabriel so worried about?

To Gabriel's rotten luck, Dean was inside the office building. He was talking to a pretty woman behind the counter while eating a slice of pie. He turned around when Gabriel and Michael entered, and his fork hit the plate with a tinkle. 

'Singer Salvage Yard, how may I help you?' said the lady behind the counter pleasantly. Michael stepped forward with a smile and began to talk to her. Gabriel tried to blend into the shadows, until Dean turned to him and said 'Hi'. 

'Hi,' Gabriel said, then instantly felt annoyed at the breathy quality of his voice. 

'What's wrong with your car?'

'I don't know anything about cars so I can't tell you,' Gabriel shrugged. 

Awkward silence fell. 

After several uncomfortable moments, Gabriel tried 'You work here, right?'

'Yeah,' Dean nodded. 'Bobby's a family friend. And I don't do anything at home anyway. I can't help Sammy with homework.' He grinned, and Gabriel smiled back weakly. 

'Alright, you've had enough of that pie, get back to work, idjit,' a crusty voice yelled from the yard. 

'Gotta go,' Dean said, dropping the plate onto the counter. 'See ya.'

'Don't you dare leave that plate here, Dean!' the receptionist barked, waving a fist at Dean's retreating figure. He paid her no mind, and she rolled her eyes. 

'Bye,' Gabriel muttered lamely when Dean was long gone. 

-

This conversation, while mildly traumatising for Gabriel, had the effect of making him rather curious about his partner in crime. 

'Are you stalking Dean Winchester again?' Castiel said accusingly. He neither approved of stalking, nor misusing the library for sneaky things like spying. 

'I am not,' Gabriel lied. 'He's here, I'm here, doesn't mean we're here for each other.'

'You two are friends,' Castiel said pointedly. 'Why can't you just walk up to him and speak to him?'

'We're not friends,' Gabriel said stiffly. 

'Yes, of course. Your relationship with him is strictly professional and business-orientated.' Then Castiel got up and left. 

'What a stick in the mud,' Gabriel muttered, returning to his book (i.e. watching Dean tease his brother from behind it). 

Then he spotted Castiel. Specifically, Castiel edging towards Dean and Sam. Specifically, Castiel talking to Dean. Presumably about Gabriel. 

This would be a really good time to die, he thought, shrinking back behind _The Atlas of the Universe_. 

'There,' said Castiel to Gabriel a moment later. Gabriel didn't dare look up. 'I've talked to him for you. He'll come over in a minute and he would like to speak to you then.'

'Fuck you, Castiel,' Gabriel hissed. 

'Don't be such a coward, Gabriel,' Castiel said, irritated, then sauntered away. 

A while later, Dean came over and sat down in front of him. 

'Sorry,' Gabriel sighed, putting down the book. 

'For what?' Dean said with a raised eyebrow. 

'For ... stalking you like a fourteen-year-old girl and having my little brother talk to you about it.'

Dean laughed, the most beautiful sound Gabriel had ever heard. 

'Hey, it's okay. I get it if you're shy. I was too.' Dean scuffed his toes and shifted, but didn't break eye contact. 'It's kinda why I just ...' He gestured vaguely and Gabriel nodded, smiling a little. 'And I never talked to you or anything. But you're a really cool guy, aren't you?'

'No,' Gabriel answered on autopilot, then flushed. 'I'm not that great,' he muttered embarrassedly. 

'Let me decide that.' Dean looked down at his sleeve and picked at a loose thread. 'Do you wanna ... go catch a movie or something later? When you're not busy ...'

Yeah, Gabriel was really bad at talking to people, but then, so was Dean. Feeling ever so much lighter, his smile grew as he said 'I'd love that.'

'That's - great.' Dean looked up, a grin blossoming on his own face. 'I'll pick you up at six, okay?' He got up, hesitated, then pressed a quick kiss to Gabriel's cheek that left him breathless. 'Later.'

'See you,' Gabriel whispered lamely behind his book, beaming uncontrollably.


End file.
